Evenimentul de la Tunguska
Fenomenul Tunguska (sau Explozia de la Tunguska) a fost o explozie puternică, care a avut loc în apropiere de Râul Podkamennaya Tunguska ( ), în ceea ce este numit acum Ținutul Krasnoiarsk ( ) în Rusia, la ora Greenwich 00:13:35 (ora locală 07:14) în data de 30 iunie 1908 (17 iunie, conform calendarului iulian, timpul local în uz).Pasechnik, I. P. Refinement of the moment of explosion of the Tunguska meteorite from the seismic data. – Cosmic Matter and the Earth. Novosibirsk: Nauka, 1986, p. 66 (in Russian).P. Farinella, L. Foschini, Ch. Froeschlé, R. Gonczi, T. J. Jopek, G. Longo, P. Michel Probable asteroidal origin of the Tunguska Cosmic Body''Trayner, C. ''Perplexities of the Tunguska meteorite Date generale thumb|200px|Copaci căzuţi în Tunguska, imagine din 1927 realizată de o expediţie a Academiei Sovietice de Ştiinţă condusă de Leonid Kulik Explozia se crede că a fost cauzată de un meteorit mare sau de un fragment de cometă la o altitudine de 5–10 km. Diferite studii au dat mai multe estimări privind dimensiunea și natura obiectului, toți cercetătorii fiind de acord că obiectul avea dimensiuni de zeci de metri.Lyne, J. E., Tauber, M. The Tunguska Event Numărul de articole de specialitate privind explozia de la Tunguska din 1908 poate fi estimat la aproximativ 1.000 (în principal în limba rusă). Mulți oameni de știință au participat la studierea fenomenului de la Tunguska, cei mai renumiți fiind Leonid Kulik, Yevgeny Krinov, Kirill Florensky, Nikolay Vasiliev și Wilhelm Fast. Deși meteoritul sau cometa mai degrabă a explodat în aer decât să lovească suprafața, acest eveniment este menționat în continuare ca un impact. Estimările privind energia exploziei se încadrează între 5 și 30 megatone de TNT (21–130 PJ), aproximativ egală cu energia bombei termonucleare americane Bravo testată pe 1 martie 1954. Energia exloziei a fost de cca. 1.000 de ori mai puternică decât bomba atomică de la Hiroshima, Japonia, și aproximativ o treime din puterea eliberată de bomba țarului, cea mai mare armă nucleară detonată vreodată.Verma (2005), p1. Explozia a scos din rădăcini peste 80 de milioane copaci aflați pe 2150 kilometri pătrați. Se estimează că unda de șoc a exploziei ar fi măsurat 5.0 grade pe scara Richter.Traynor, Chris, The Tunguska Event, Journal of the British Astronomical Association, 107, 3, 1997 O explozie de această amploare este capabilă să distrugă o zonă metropolitană mare.Longo, Giuseppe (2007). "18". in Bobrowsky, Peter T.; Rickman, Hans. Comet/Asteroid Impacts and Human Society, An Interdisciplinary Approach. Berlin Heidelberg New York: Springer-Verlag. pp. 303–330. ISBN 3-540-32709-6. http://www-th.bo.infn.it/tunguska/Asteroids-Chapter-18.pdf. Această posibilitate a dus la inițierea discuțiilor privind strategiile de apărare anti-asteroid. Evenimentul de la Tunguska este cel mai mare eveniment de impact asupra scoarței terestre, în istoria recentă a Pământului. Descriere thumb|200px|Epicentrul exploziei. Imagine realizată în 2008 şi care prezintă o mlaştină Explozia a avut loc în data de 30 iunie 1908. Aproximativ 80.000.000 de copaci de pe o suprafață de 2.150 de km2 au fost spulberați în explozia foarte puternică, cu o forță echivalentă cu cea a 20 de bombe atomice. Au existat puțini martori la această explozie. În zonă nu s-a găsit niciun crater sau fragmente dintr-un presupus meteorit. Martori oculari * În jurul orei 7:17 a.m., băștinașii Tungus și rușii stabiliți în dealurile din nord-vestul lacului Baikal au observat o coloană de lumină albăstruie, la fel de strălucitoare ca Soarele, deplasându-se pe cer. După 10 minute un flash puternic de lumină și sunete asemănătoare focului de artilerie au fost descrise. * Martorii oculari aflați mai aproape de explozie susțin că sursa sunetului se deplasa de la est la nord. Sunetele au fost însoțite de o undă de soc care i-a trântit pe oameni la pământ și a spart ferestre aflate la sute de kilometri distantă. Majoritatea martorilor vorbesc numai despre sunete și cutremur și nu despre o explozie. Mărturiile diferă în ceea ce privește secvența evenimentelor sau durata lor. * Undele seismice au înconjurat globul terestru de două ori. Cinci ore după impact o stație meteorologică britanică detecta furtuni deosebit de puternice în Marea Neagră Urmări *Trei zile după eveniment, pe teritoriul Europei și Africii de Nord s-au observat la o înălțime de 86 km, nori luminiscenți galben-verzui care făceau posibilă citirea ziarului în nopțile fără Lună. (conform academician. A. Polcanov) *Locuitorii din zona Tunguska au găsit fragmente dintr-un material neobișnuit mai strălucitor decât lama unui cuțit... (1976, muncitori din Ertea, în timp ce pescuiau pe râul Vașka) *După 1908 personalul medical se confruntă cu decese datorate unei maladii necunoscute. Autopsii moderne au dovedit că oamenii au murit din cauza efectelor radioactivitățiiKolesnikov et al. Finding of probable Tunguska Cosmic Body material: isotopic anomalies of carbon and hydrogen in peat, Planetary and Space Science, Volume 47, Issues 6–7, June 1, 1999, Pag. 905–916. La fel animalele din zonă au contactat diferite boli curioase (de exemplu renilor le apăreau pe piele un fel de răni și cruste care nu se vindecau). Ipoteze speculative Comportamentul meteoriților în atmosfera Pământului a fost mai puțin înțeles în timpul primelor decenii ale secolului al XX-lea. Din cauza aceasta, precum și a numărului mic de date relevante care rezultă ca urmare a secretelor sovietice în timpul Războiului Rece, o mulțime de alte ipoteze pentru evenimentul de la Tunguska au apărut, dar niciuna nu este acceptată de comunitatea științifică. Inginerul A. Monoțkov pe baza rapoartelor a numeroși martori din diferite zone a concluzionat că „meteoritul” a trecut pe deasupra solului frânând. Evenimente similare Evenimentul Tunguska este cel mai puternic, dar în istoria recentă au fost mai multe explozii semnificative ale unor meteoriți. O selecție de evenimente similare este redată în tabelul următor: Vezi și * Listă de contacte cu OZN-uri * Alexander Kazanțev * Contacte cu OZN-uri în Rusia Referințe Bibliografie * Baxter, John and Thomas Atkins, The Fire Came By: The Riddle of the Great Siberian Explosion, Macdonald and Jane's, London 1975. ISBN 0-446-89396-X. * Bronshten, V. A. The Tunguska Meteorite: History of Investigations. Moscow: A. D. Selyanov, 2000 (in Russian). ISBN 5-901273-04-4. * Brown, J.C, and Hughes, D.W. Nature 268, 512–514 (1977) * Furneaux, Rupert. The Tungus Event, Nordon Publications, New York, 1977. ISBN 0-586-04423-X. * Gallant, Roy A. The Day the Sky Split Apart: Investigating a Cosmic Mystery, Atheneum Books for Children, New York, 1995. ISBN 0-689-80323-0. * Gasperini, Luca, Bonatti, Enrico and Longo, Giuseppe. The Tunguska Mystery 100 Years Later, Scientific American, June, 2008 * Krinov, E. L. Giant Meteorites, trans. J.S. Romankiewicz (Part III: The Tunguska Meteorite), Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1966 * Morgan, J. Phipps, Ranero, C.R., Reston, T.J. Contemporaneous mass extinctions, continental flood basalts, and ‘impact signals’: are mantle plume-induced lithospheric gas explosions the causal link?, Earth and Planetary Science Letters. 217. 263–284 (2004) * Lerman, J. C., Mook, W. G. & Vogel, J. C. Nature, Effect of the Tunguska Meteor and Sunspots on Radiocarbon in Tree Rings, (December 9, 1967) | doi:10.1038/216990a0; 216, 990–1 (1967) * Ol'khovatov, A.Yu. Earth, Moon and Planets, v.93, pp. 163–173 (2003) * Rubtsov, Vladimir. The Tunguska Mystery, Springer, New York, 2009. ISBN 978-0-387-76573-0. * Stoneley, Jack. Cauldron of Hell: Tunguska, Simon and Schuster, New York, 1977. ISBN 0-671-22943-5. * Verma, Surendra. The Tunguska Fireball: Solving One of the Great Mysteries of the 20th century, Icon Books, Cambridge, 2005. ISBN 1-84046-620-0. * Verma, Surendra. The Mystery of the Tunguska Fireball, Icon Books, Cambridge, 2006. ISBN 1-84046-728-2. *Antonio Las Heras, Enigma Tunguska, Litera Internațional, București, 2008. ISBN 978-973-675-448-7. Legături externe * https://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenomenul_Tunguska * Enigma Tunguska, 15 noiembrie 2007, Adrian Nicolae, Descoperă - mai mult... * Articol despre Tunguska * Article about the events, special attention to Leonid Kulik on MysteryDatabase.com * Dr. Andrei E. Zlobin, 1304.8070, arXiv.org, 2013 (PDF) * Quasi Three-Dimensional Modeling of Tunguska Comet Impact (1908) Dr. Andrei E. Zlobin, Paper of 2007 Planetary Defense Conference. * Tunguska Comet Impact 1908 * The Tunguska Event in 1908: Evidence from Tree-Ring Anatomy - Evgenii A. Vaganov, Malkolm K. Hughes, Pavel P. Silkin and Valery D. Nesvetailo, Astrobiology, Volume 4, Number 3, 2004, pp. 391–399 * Tunguska.ru Russian site with a tiny English section. Includes some gorgeous Tunguska photos. * Tunguska A research group at University of Bologna that has conducted several recent expeditions to the site. * Tunguska pictures Many Tunguska-related pictures with comments in English. * Preliminary results from the 1961 combined Tunguska meteorite expedition * "Russian Alien Spaceship Claims Raise Eyebrows, Skepticism" article, arguing the event was caused by meteor explosion * "The Vurdalak Conjecture" website explores the science behind the black-hole impact hypothesis. * 1908 Siberia Explosion. Reconstruction by William K. Hartmann. * Simulation of such an event & origin of King Tut's glass * Team makes Tunguska crater claim (BBC News) * Astronomy Picture of the Day on Tunguska * Mystery space blast 'solved' (BBC News) * Sound of the Tunguska event (reconstruction) * The Tunguska Event 100 Years later NASA * There Was a Hot Time in Tunguska That Night Categorie:Rusia